Professor Layton and the Golden Flame
by Discontinued Indefinitely
Summary: The Professor goes to visit Luke in his new hometown, but is whirled into a new adventure involving aliens, a legendary relic, and a harbor twown called Harbor Roy full of secrets. Set after Unwound Future, start of trilogy of stories.


A/N: Ok, so yay! New story, this is part of what I am planning to be a trilogy of stories,set after the Unwound Future, kind of like the games but not games, stories! If that confused you, it's ok, you'll get it eventually. :D. This story might have a few puzzles and I will try to add in stuff from the games like mysteries and cutscenes, but it may not go as I am hoping….anyways, enjoy Professor Layton and the Golden Flame!

Prologue: We Meet Again

Cut scene #1

Layton parked his rental car, annoyed with the lack of space compared with the Laytonmobile, and stepped out, along with Flora.

As he closed the door, he looked around him, gasping at the beauty of the town of Harbor Rory, in Massachusetts.

They were surrounded by rustling amber grass and a beautiful harbor, leading off into a sparkling ocean, to their right. On their left was a series of small shops and businesses, all made from brick. Then he looked up the hill they were facing , seeing a complex of homes, and, a little past that, what he could only assume to be the downtown of the city, with bright lights flashing and the bustle of activity.

Flora gazed up at the sky in awe, as it was a beautiful orange and pink color due to the setting sun.

Both of them were interrupted, though, when they heard a , "Professor! Over here!" from behind.

They both turned around to see Luke running uphill towards them, waving his hands happily and wildly.

Professor Layton was taken aback as Luke jumped on to him, giving him a tight bear hug.

"Oh! Now, now Luke, you are making a scene!" he said, blushing.

Flora just giggled, watching Luke hold on and not let go.

They were interrupted by a loud noise, however, as suddenly all of the shops they were standing by pulled metal garage-like doors over their shop fronts.

"What is happening, Luke?" Flora squeaked in awe.

"This is part of the mystery I was telling you about! Come with me, and I will explain!"

Luke started to lead the group up the hill, as it was getting darker and darker out. Luke started getting faster and faster, seeming more and more concerned.

That was until a bright light beamed out of the sky, lifting Luke up into it, as he started to scream in panic, and the Professor raced over, lifting his arm and trying to help him.

It was too late though, as both the bright light and Luke were gone, leaving the Professor and Flora standing with mouths agape.

[Camera pans out]

Professor Layton and the Golden Flame

[End of Cut scene]

[Flora's voice with text on screen, but nothing else.]

"We started our next adventure that day, one that involved a town full of secrets, an enemy full of hatred, and a journey full of hope. It all started, though, on a seemingly normal day, while the Professor was recovering from his latest adventure with time travel and his true love Claire…."

Cutscene #2:

Professor Layton finished reading Luke's letter, standing up and looking out of his window at the beautiful day outside. He set down his tea cup, thinking about the last words in the letter, in which Luke told him about a rousing new mystery that would be perfect for the professor, and telling him to write back as soon as possible.

The Professor smiled, happy that his apprentice found something interesting in his new home, but his thoughts were interrupted by a short knock on the door.

"Come in," he said quietly.

Flora burst in through the door, and ran to the professor.

"Professor, Professor! I've won us tickets to America! We can go see Luke!"

"Flora, Flora, calm down!" The Professor said. "What do you mean you've won tickets to America?"

"I entered a contest, and won two round-trip tickets to Massachusetts, exactly where Luke is living!"

"Well, I simply can't just drop everything!" Layton said, but as he said it, Flora's face dropped. "I'll see what I can dom though."

"Thank you, Professor!" Flora exclaimed as she ran up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He visibly blushed, saying, "You are welcome, Flora."

Flora dashed out of his office, closing the door after her.

Somewhere in the shadows of a nearby closet, a mysterious man said, "Good, Layton. Fall for the trap. I will see you in America. Hahaha. Hahahaha. HAHAHAHA!"

Flora turned around at the noise, looking around carefully and seeing a closet door open. She skipped over and closed the door happily, then skipped off, humming.

[End of Cut scene]

A/N: Ok, sorry this was like extremely short, but I am really tired of typing write now (haha pun) so this will be it for this chapter. Oh, and just so you aren't confused, the chapters will be separate from each fanfiction chapter, like the prologue could last for two fanfiction chapters, chapter one could last for three fanfiction chapters, etc, etc. I will always mark when it is a new chapter in the story. So please please please review, and tell me what you think about how I'm doing this so far, and anything else you would or wouldn't like to see in this story.

Later!

BTL14 8D


End file.
